


The Great Shave off

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [7]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad Has Issues, Fluff, Just really really silly, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Poke shook his head wondering how the Iceman could be brought down by the thought of Mike's beard meeting an untimely end





	The Great Shave off

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly idea and fun , super short and super silly

“Dawg you better have a good reason for dragging me away from home, it's my day off man” Poke got out of his truck already grouching stopping when he saw a panic-stricken Brad standing in the front yard and a resolute Nate guarding the front door.

  
“What the Fuck is going on”

“Poke help me get into the house “ Brad snapped

“What, Why?” Poke was seriously confused

Brad turned and looked at Poke his blue eyes flashing with anger “Ray is in there with Mike and a Razor” Brad turned to the house and yelled “If a hair on that Man's head is touched Person you better have a good life insurance policy “

“Brad calm down, you know Ray is right, you want Mike looking his best for tomorrow “ Nate tried to reason with Brad from his position guarding the door.

Brad cast Nate with a steely look “You, I expected better from, you have been corrupted by Ray and I will never forgive you for this”

Poke shook his head realisation suddenly hitting, Brads love for Mike's beard had become a favourite Bravo tale “You know Dawg it will grow back, its just hair”

“Really! you're agreeing with them, I brought you here for support not to side with the enemy “ Brad growled

Sounds came from the house a loud yell and the sound of something solid hitting the floor,

“I love Mikes beard and it is cruel that you want to take that from me “ Brad pouted actually pouty bottom lip plumped out and all, Poke slipped his phone from his pocket to take a quick photo and send it to Gina   
.

“No Brad you love Mike, you're infatuated with his Beard” Nate reasoned

“Yes I love him, why the fuck do you think I am marrying him, but I love the Beard too”

More sounds of scuffling and doors slamming sound from inside the house a yelp was heard and then silence.

I few moments passed and Mike came walking around from the back of the house, Beard safely in place, Brad throwing all sense of pride to the wind strode over and rubbed his hands through Mikes beard.

“Nate your husbands zip tied up in the bathroom if you want to go rescue him, or maybe leave him there up to you,” said Mike conversationally

“Why do you have zip ties, wait I don't want to know, I go rescue him” Nate let himself into the front door.

Poke shook his head wondering how the Iceman could be brought down by the thought of Mike's beard meeting an untimely end

A loud squeak sound from the house Ray’s voice sounding loud and clear “ I am tied up here Nate, Now is not the time to be thinking about your bondage kink”

 


End file.
